


Another short story chapter 545

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [57]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 545, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: I got inspired for another one. This will be the last one.





	Another short story chapter 545

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired for another one. This will be the last one.

Two months have passed since Natsu’s group started that 100 years mission. They arrived to a town which was destroyed recently.

 

\- Excuse me, what happened here? - asked Lucy to a little kid that was searching through the ruins.

 

As soon as the kid saw her, he ran away. Soon, he returned with a man. He had blue hair, green eyes, and blue markings over his body.

 

\- Who are you?  - asked the man.

\- We are from Fairy Tail - answered Gray.

\- Fairy Tail? Kids! It’s safe to go out!

 

A lot of kids appeared from the ruins and approached to them. But they stayed behind the man.

 

\- A dark guild erased this town - explained the man -. It was some months ago.

\- You’re the only adult here? - asked Erza.

\- No one else survived besides of me and all the children. I’m a teacher in a magic school, and I managed to hide all of them in the basement of the school. That’s why they are alive.

\- What about your left arm? - asked Natsu, not being convinced of what that man was saying.

\- Oh, that. I fought the dark guild, and they did this to me. I builded this prosthetic arm myself. No other adult survived besides of me, and I tried to help them. Now I’m on charge of all the children.

\- Must be hard… - said Wendy.

\- More for the children than for me, but yes, it is.

\- Would you mind if we help a little? - asked Lucy.

 

The man was surprised for those words, but he answered after a while.

 

\- Of course not. I’m Tony.

 

For a few weeks, Natsu and the others helped Tony and the kids with the town. Natsu watched Tony, only to see if there was something wrong with him. But, besides of his resemblance with Acnologia, and his huge magic, he was a very normal man.

 

When all the work they could do was finished, Natsu and the others continued their adventure.


End file.
